flamesofdestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Zack Xargus
Sith'aria "When you've got someone to protect, then you can do just about anything." Zack Xargus is the hero and the Primary Male Protagonist in the entire FOD universe. Age: 18-19 Gender: Male Height: 5'6, 5'9 Weight: 175, 195 Allies: #Dark Zack #Aeon Xen #Neon Xen #Michael Xargus #Nathan Xargus #Orian Xargus #Valka Xargus #Suka Xargus #Lucian Xen Enemies: #God Almighty #Vrook Lamar #Gabriel #G0-T0 #Jesus #Carth Onasi (Formerly) #Bastila Shan (Formerly) #Berial #Zarvik #Korin Vanick #Dr. Mason #Kannra Rivals: #Dark Zack (Fomerly) #Kain Ragnos/Death Scar #Akuhiei Ragnos/Death Stalker #Dustil Onasi Darksider: Dark Zack Code Name(s): The True Savior, The Legendary Dark Savior, The Ultimatum Species: Human/Sith'arian hybrid (Alpha Omega Wolfian, Wolfian God, and Sith'arian God by Heritage) Role: Protagonist, Hero Alignment: Light/Dark/Twilight, Good Affiliation: Sith'aria, Legion of Kraynos Previous Affiliation: Jedi Order, Galactic Republic, Revanchists Occupation: Crown Prince of Sith'aria Appearance Zack pretty much takes after his mother by terms of appearance. He has black-colored hair, with a short bang in between his eyes on the top. Red eyes. White skin. And also wears a similiar attire of clothing that is mostly colored white with blue designs. Zack after 3 monthsMuch later in the 3 months pasted, his hair grows longer, and wears an attire mostly of black with white designs (Much like Kraynos). Personality Personality-Wise, Zack is energetic, care-free, optimistic, curious, friendly, kind, trust-worthy, intelligent, naive, and quite known to be stubborn as to never back down from a fight, nor from protecting someone. As the series progresses, Zack undergoes various personality changes. During Zack's favorite food is Pizza. His favorite dessert is Chocolate. History Zack was once a student in the Jedi Academy on Dantooine. The Untold Story Arc (Bonus 1) Synopsis [[Sith'aria|'The Sword Of Destiny Arc' ]] Dark Evolution Arc The Revelation Arc Bonding Journies Arc (Bonus 2) The Great Droid War Arc Battle Of The Gods Arc Shattered Memories Arc Rings Of Naught Arc Resurrection Of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc Powers & Abilities Zack has already possessed every type of Force Powers, Abilities, and Techniques. Such as Force Speed, Force Lightning, Force Wave, etc. But other than that, Zack already possesses unique powers & abilities of his own: *'Instant Regenerative Healing Factor: ' *'Master Swordmanship Specialist: ' *'Master Gun Slinger: ' *'Master Marksmanship Specialist:' *'Vast Force Power: ' *'Vast Strength: ' *'Vast Speed: ' *'Vast Endurance: ' *'Vast Durability: ' *'Vast Reflexes: ' *'Vast Flexibility:' *'Vast Stamina:' *'Vast Vision: ' *'Master Strategist & Tactician: ' *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: ' *'Speed Flash Master:' *'Cerunga: '''Zack's Cerunga is white. *'Kasenma:' *'Rasenma:' *'Chidoran:' *'Power Barrier:' *'Elemental Manipulation:' *'Vast Leaping:' *'Vast Teleportation:' *'Vast Growth Rate:' *'Time/Space Manipulation:' *'Time/Space Regression:' 'Force Powers' *'Force Puch/Whirlwind/Wave:' *'Force Shock/Lightning/Storm:' *'Master Battle Meditation:' *'Force Absorb:' *'Force Enlightenment:' *'Force Concealment:' *'Force Protection:' *'Master Force Speed:' *'Force Meld:' *'Master Telepathy:' *'Master Sith Alchemy:' *'Force Deflection/Redirection:' *'Force Resuscitation:' *'Force Flight:' *'Force Crush:' 'Alchemy & Magic' *'Creature Creation:' *'Reconstruction:' *'Deconstruction:' *'Desintigration:' *'Monster Summoning:' Alpha Omega Wolfian Form = = In Zack's Alpha Omega Wolfian/Wolfian God Form, he is able to do things than ever before: *'Enhanced Senses:' *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Flexibility:' *'Enhanced Stamina:' *'Enhanced Kasenma:' *'Enhanced Cerunga:' *'Enhanced Rasenma:' *'Enhanced Chidoran:' *'Vastly Powerful Pheromone Level:' 'Dark Form' '''Pride (Zack)' *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Dark Tendrils:' *'Dark Cerunga:' 'Resolve Form' Greed (Zack) *'Resolve Cerunga:' 'Instincts Form' Wrath (Zack) *'Instincts Cerunga:' 'Celestial Form' Envy (Zack) *'Celestial Cerunga:' 'Colossus Form' Gluttony (Zack) *'Colossus Cerunga:' 'H.D.W. Form' Sloth (Zack) *'Divine Cerunga:' 'D.M.W. Form' Lust (Zack) *'Malevolance Cerunga:' 'U.F.W. Form' Whole (Zack) *'Final Cerunga:' 'Ultimatum Form' Ultima (Zack) *'Ultimate Cerunga:' Weapons Sword Of Destiny: This sword is Zack's primary weapon. The following Powers & Abilities for it go by the following: *'Getsuga:' *'Backlash Wave:' *'Energy Absorption:' *'Time/Space Regression:' *'Elemental Manipulation:' *'Destiny/Fate Manipulation:' To create, change, or shatter fate. *'Life Restoration:' White Lightsaber: Twin Zack Pistols: Ultimate Attacks/Finishers Zack: Equipments Battle Suit: Sith'arian Battle Amour: Sith'arian Coat: Blood Heritage Due to Zack's blood connection to his family, Zack inherites their characteristics. *'Sith'arian God': *'Wolfian God': *'Alpha Omega Wolfian': *'Sith'arian:' *'Human': Family & Relatives *Darth Kraynos (Sith'arian God Father): *Viloura Xargus (Human Mother): *Diana Xargus: Little Sister *Jacob Xargus: Little Brother *Maria Ragnos: Sister-in-Law *Kain Ragnos: Brother-in-Law *Akuhiei Ragnos: Brother-in-Law *Alexander Xargus (Alpha Omega Wolfian Grandfather): *Eileen Xargus (Human Grandmother): *Twilight Dantas (Wolfian God Great Grandfather): *Helena Xargus (Great Grandmother): *Michael Xargus (1st Brother, First Created Sibling): *Nathan Xargus (2nd Brother, Second Created Sibling): *Orian Xargus (3rd Brother, Third Created Sibling): *Valka Xargus (1st Sister, Fourth Created Sibling): *Suka Xargus (2nd Sister, Fifth Created Sibling): *Selia Vanick: Wife *Jack Xargus: Son *Jessica Xargus: Daughter *Korin Vanick: Father-in-Law *Vanessa Vanick: Mother-in-Law Relationships Main Article: Zack's Relationships Quote *"When you've got someone to protect, then you can do just about anything." *(to Zarvik) "No way, man! That's not who I am. That's not how I roll!" *(to Carth) "YOU ARROGANT FOOL!!!!!" *(to Carth) "Do you know the difference between light and dark, an angel and demon, and a human and a monster, Carth?" '' *"The difference is 'The Heart'." *(Zack, to his former friends) "''It's really a shame y'know. I never thought that 'I' would have to use this against you guys, but now I have a new path to follow, and now have a new reason to fight, I can finally fight without anymore doubts or regrets. So watch closely, for what you are about to see..is..my..Ultimate Final Form!!!" *"You know, there are three things I just can't stand in this world: One, is people who let their power get the better of them and make them arrogant. Two, is that I really can't stand liars who lie for the wrong reasons. And three, are those who would harm those I love just for the sake of "Order and Perfection", when it is THAT that gets them killed in the end. ''" *"''Alright then. Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm only gonna use it for an instant." *"I told you didn't I? Only for an instant." *(Zack, Before transforming into D.M.W. Form) "She's...she's calling me...Get up..Get up...Get up!! I..I have...to...save her...I..I need..to defend..her! I..I...I....I WANT TO PROTECT HER!!!!!" *(Zack, in Undead D.M.W. Form) "Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *(To Selia) "You..Help..You...I'll...Help...You." *(To Berial) "Idiot! Absolution & Divine Judgment aren't everything!!!" *(to Grievous) "Stay away from her!!!" *(to Grievous's War Guards) "If you hurt her, I WILL KILL YOU!!!" *(to Grievous) "I should kill you! Right here!! Right now!!!" *(to God) "I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. If what you want is a ransom, I don't have much on me. But what I do have, are a particulary set of skills. Skills that I have acquired for some time. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you let Selia go now, that will be the end of it. But if you don't, I will look for you. I will find you. And I will kill you!!!" :(God) "Good luck." *(to Juhani) "You know, among the others, you are the weakest of them all." *(to Kreia) "No, I won't! I almost lost a family once before, so I'm not going to lose you too!" *(to Selia) "Selia...!" *(To Gabriel) "Oh shut up, will you! I didn't send you flying from there to show you my strength. I only did that so that you can't harm my friends nor the one I love. And if it's only the two of us here, then (Transforms into U.F.W. Form) I can easily crush you (then slashes Gabriel on the neck with Final Getsuga, sending him to the ground, killing him) ''". *"''Do I know...that girl?" *(to Maya) "If you're asking for a date...forget it! Because I'm definitely making a permanent point not to go out with older women, especially the kind that tries to shoot me through the head!" **(Maya) "Date a hybrid? Ha! Even I'm not that desperate. Besides, I never go out with men of your type, especially the kind that stinks like blood." *"Fighting to protect something, that is TRUE strength!" *(to Selia) "That's enough! I don't want to hear it!! Selia, I promised that I will always protect you and stay by your side no matter what! I'm not running! Not..without,,you! I WON'T LEAVE YOU BEHIND!!!" *(to Vrook) "Vrook, you're envious of sith'arians. Even though we are much weaker than you are, and that even though we reside in darkness, we still have the purpose to fight and protect what we hold dear in our hearts. And when we are no longer able to fight back, our friends stand by our side and help us at a time of need. And our families will be there to support us 'til the very end. It is our darkness that helps us search for the light of hope, so that we can continue to defend others. Both our light and darkness are what makes us stronger to protect our loved ones, instead of relying on one side of things. And it's because of that that we can make friends where ever we go, despite we live in darkness. We stand together as one family against all odds, because we believe in our selfs, so that one day all sides of infinite existance can come together in peace, free from war and pain, never separated from each other. We have many goals, but they share the same home. One home; One family. That's something you'll never have. And that's what makes us feel sorry for you, for being so jealous of us." Trivia *What lies in Zack's heart is Defiance. *Zack's name is related to the name Zechariah, meaning "God has remembered". *Zack is, by far, the most powerful character in the FOD universe, far surpassing that of Darth Kraynos, Twilight Dantas, God Almighty, Jesus, Mary, Viloura Xargus, Alexander Xargus, Helena Xargus, Lucian Xen, Eileen Xargus, Marka Ragnos, Aeon Xen, Neon Xen, all of the Legion of Kraynos members, Adas, the Death Brothers, and everyone else put together. Category: [[Protagonists | Main Characters. | Males]] Category:[[Sith'aria]]